The Chance of Fame and Danger
by nickdude06
Summary: Things have been going bad for Cindy. So Cindy and Jimmy become friends again but Libby and Cindy's friendship tore apart. A play is announced at Lindburgh School but the day of the play, an adventure awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Healing of an Old Friendship

It was a peaceful Friday at the park but a poignant one for a girl. She had her blonde hair done in a ponytail, tied with a pink hair tie. She wore a green tank top and beige jean capris along with pink and white sneakers. She sat a bench unaccompanied at the park, under a nest of three diplomatic eggs in a cozy nest which was sitting on an old branch, crying. A girl came along and sat down beside her. She had her black, sentimental hair braid and wore a pink lengthy t-shirt and plain blue jeans. With that she had a black choker and austere brown shoes.

BLONDE GIRL: Libby, what do you want!

LIBBY: Girl, Cindy, it's all right.

CINDY: No it's not!

LIBBY: Cindy, I got a B+ too. I even got a B- on my report card and I'm cool with it.

CINDY: You know I've been running straight As and A+s! And now I have one B! That B+ can change my future. I won't be that great! Spewtron would get spotlight and I'd be watching him! I mean sure I could be a teacher or a nurse or a lawyer but Putron could be a real genius!

LIBBY: Cindy, what part of 'Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius' do you not understand?

CINDY: I understand that but all I'm saying is that my future is getting worse with that one B!

LIBBY: Girl, you should really stop with the drama. You could improve that B+ to an A-. Maybe an A again or even better an A+.

CINDY: I just wanna be left alone.

LIBBY: Cindy, you should just relax. Chill. Cool down. Okay?

Libby left Cindy, alone. Clouds began to gather, gray and gloomy. Raindrops started to descend. Cindy just stayed there no matter how rigid the rain was on her. Cindy just thought over and over about her outlook. She looked back, earlier to when she opened her report card.

: Flashback :

It was a good ol' Friday, report card day. Cindy was confident she'd get all As and A+s. A lady with a red shirt and a blue skirt, glassed and slip on sandals and her hair up, her teacher passed Cindy with her report card envelope. The envelope read 'Cynthia Vortex'. Cindy carefully began opening the envelope and seized her report card. She unfolded it, glee and anxiety running all over her. She finally got a glimpse of it and she turned over from glad to sad. It read:

Math - A

Science - A+

Social Studies - A+

Health - A

Physical Education - A+

World Language - A

Language Arts - B+

She panicked and dropped her report card, raising her hand in dread.

TEACHER: Yes Cindy?

CINDY: Ms. Fowl, this can't be! It just can't!

MS. FOWL: What can't be?

CINDY: This B! In Language Arts! B!

Ms. Fowl took the paper of grades and looked across Language Arts which read B+

MS. FOWL: Cindy, I'm sorry but you've been forgetting to bring in your Language Arts homework and remember that A- you got on three projects in Language Arts?

A kid sitting next to Cindy, a boy with a red shirt and cuffed jeans, with gray and white sneakers and an acorn shaped head was laughing in triumph.

BOY: Ha-ha-ha! Finally! The joker got karma. So, what are you going to get next marking period? A B-? Maybe even a C!

CINDY: Jimmy, you better shut it!

JIMMY: Why? It's about time you went down after all those ghastly deeds you've done. Even though I don't believe in karma, you still got it!

Cindy rushed to her locker and grabbed her bag and departing the building, running away to another place. She went to the park and sobbed there, alone

: Flashback Ends :

CINDY: (murmuring to herself) Maybe Neutron is right. Karma. Maybe I should be nice to him. No wait, that's dumb. But maybe I could go up back to an A student if I'm nice to him.

Cindy got up, took her bag and walked to Jimmy's house. Cindy rang the doorbell and Jimmy answered, staring at her in amazement, angst and trepidation

JIMMY: Vortex? What do you want.

Jimmy remembers her report card grades and a smile came upon him

JIMMY: You want to be scorned even more? How great is this day!

CINDY: Neu…I mean Jimmy, I'm sorry.

JIMMY: Hey look, it's the girl whose grades went dow…wait, excuse me?

CINDY: I said I'm sorry Jimmy.

JIMMY: Is this some trick because you know I'm smart enough not to fall for it. Okay so maybe I could fall for it but still, since when would you be sorry to me?

CINDY: I realized then how pitiless and malevolent I've been to you, since our first Science fair, since I gave Goddard a big shock in front of everyone, in front of the judges, the contestants, us and leaving you in tears.

JIMMY: This is really peculiar and bizarre.

CINDY: I'm really sorry. Truly.

Mrs. Neutron came and gave Jimmy an old picture, a picture with Cindy and Jimmy in their younger ages. Jimmy was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt and shorts. Cindy was wearing a nice pink dress.

JIMMY: Mom! Did you have to eavesdrop on us?

MRS. NEUTRON: Well I was sitting with you and you two were in front of me, well I had a feeling you forgot but still, I noticed during the past few years, you've shun one another. Now Cindy here is apologizing and I remembered that picture in your room of you two coloring pictures.

CINDY: You know, I have that same picture on my dresser in that wooden picture frame you gave me on my sixth birthday, well except it's faced flat down.

MRS. NEUTRON: Maybe you could get along, be friends again like before.

Jimmy and Cindy are thinking and Mrs. Neutron was standing behind Jimmy when the oven alarm set off DING!

MRS. NEUTRON: Ooh, the lemon cookies are ready. Jimmy, Cindy, want to help with the icing?

Jimmy turned to Cindy and smiled

JIMMY: Well come on in, Cindy.

Jimmy took Cindy's hand and Cindy came inside


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: After Seven Years

Cindy, Jimmy, Mrs. Neutron and Goddard were putting assorted colors of icing on the lemon cookies

CINDY: Man, it's been like five years since I've helped you put icing on Mrs. Neutron's delectable lemon cookies!

JIMMY: I haven't done this for so long with Cindy. It's even more enjoyable with Cindy helping us.

MRS. NEUTRON: Wow, 5:30 already? I have to help you father with his 'project', Jimmy. Have fun you three.

Mrs. Neutron left Cindy, Goddard and Jimmy with putting icing on the cookies and goes to Mr. Neutron who is doing something duck-related

CINDY: Jimmy, what was you're mom talking about?

JIMMY: Nothing really.

Cindy does the lower-lip thing and Jimmy just couldn't defy

JIMMY: Fine. It has to do with some antique duck business my dad started. Real hit. So, wanna…

Jimmy is interrupted by the door. DING-DONG!

JIMMY: I'm gonna get that.

Jimmy answers the door and spotted his two friends, a round one with glasses and a thin one with a character shirt and carrying around an action figure of the same character on his shirt. He was standing behind the round one

JIMMY: Oh. Hey Carl, Sheen. Umm, Sheen, is there a fine explanation as to why you're standing behind Carl and freaking out?

SHEEN: Nothing really. I'm not acting like a baby because I thought I heard something, no.

CARL: He thinks Cindy's there. I told him she's not.

SHEEN: Carl, I know she's there! I heard her talking to Jimmy!

CARL: Hey, mind if we come in?

JIMMY: Umm, well about that, heh-heh, uh…

CARL: (panicking) Cindy's here! AHHH!

SHEEN: (stuttering) Who are you and what have you done with big headed Jimmy?

JIMMY: Sheen, it's me. Cindy just came over to apologize. She wants a fresh new start, to become friends.

SHEEN: But that's unlikely unlike unlikely her!

JIMMY: You do know you have no idea what you're even saying, right Sheen?

SHEEN: Maybe.

CARL: But remember last time? When Cindy tricked you into being friends with her!

JIMMY: No. We…

CARL: See it isn't you!

JIMMY: Carl, Sheen! Cindy and I chose to become friends but she got angry at the end and we were no longer friends, and in one day.

CARL, SHEEN: Oh, that makes more sense.

JIMMY: Now, you wanna come on over or what? (teasingly) We're icing the lemon cookies!

CARL, SHEEN: Oh boy!

Carl and Sheen rush on in, fighting over who gets in first and how to get in since they got stuck in the door. Jimmy walks over to the kitchen where Cindy is waiting and becoming edgy and eager and they wait for the two boys while they ice some more cookies

CINDY: (jokingly) Good luck to them for getting through the door.

JIMMY: (snickers) Yeah.

It had been a while later, fifty-two minutes. Carl and Sheen were then inside the house and the four kids had been finished icing the cookies and finished a few cookies. Cindy looked up at the clock which read five o' clock and panicked

CINDY: Oh no! I was supposed to meet Libby at the mall twenty-five minutes ago! Now she'll be real upset and would be ignoring me during the weekend! And we were planning on going to a Greystar concert.

JIMMY: Cindy, calm down. Goddard could take you at high speed. Okay?

Cindy nodded and Jimmy calls Goddard and orders him to take Cindy at high speed to the mall. Out in the front yard, Goddard transforms into a motorbike and Cindy hops on. Goddard then takes Cindy at high speed to the mall and they meet up with Libby, an impatient look on her face and bags in her hands

CINDY: Thanks Goddard!

GODDARD: Bark, bark!

Goddard goes back home and Cindy waves goodbye. Libby is standing right behind her with a very straight look on

CINDY: Oh, hey Libby.

LIBBY: (crossly) Where the heck were you! Neutron's place? I've been waiting like forever! I couldn't bear wait for you so I already went shopping and now you're here.

CINDY: Look Libby, I can explain.

LIBBY: Explain why you didn't come about an our ago, why were you at Neutron's or both?

CINDY: I went to say sorry to him. We started our friendship again.

LIBBY: That I'm happy about but not the fact I didn't go shopping with you for the first time after planning on it the entire week like we always do!

CINDY: Let's just go shopping.

LIBBY: Already did. Sorry. Guess you're gonna have to go alone. I mean really, you didn't come so I went shopping and just when I'm done you're here and ready and late! Well later.

CINDY: No way you just turned around and began leaving!

LIBBY: Oh, but I did! And I will keep on going!

CINDY: So maybe I came late. But I was icing Mrs. Neutron's lemon cookies with Neutron after apologizing. We were becoming friends, Libby, friends!

LIBBY: But just remember Vortex, I was there too! Ya, me! Me! I have been there with you all the time, whether or not you were friends with Jimmy and I have never bailed on you! You now for the first time in seven years has let me down! What do you have to say about that!

Libby stormed off before Cindy could really answer

CINDY: (out loud) Well fine if you want to be that way!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Why?

LIBBY: But just remember Vortex, I was there too! Ya, me! Me! I have been there with you all the time, whether or not you were friends with Jimmy and I have never bailed on you! You now for the first time in seven years has let me down! What do you have to say about that!

Libby stormed off before Cindy could really answer

CINDY: (out loud) Well fine if you want to be that way!

Cindy watched Libby as she left. She kept her eyes on her until she was as gone as the wind. Cindy then went home. Her eyes began to water. When she got in between Jimmy and Cindy's house, Jimmy was there, standing and waiting for her. Before Jimmy could even say a word to help sympathize Cindy, she spoke up

CINDY: (crying) Forget it Neutron.

Cindy continued her way to her house. She opened the door, entered, shut it and locked it. Her mother once again wasn't home. Cindy went to her room and wrote in her diary

CINDY: (writing in her diary) I guess it's officially over. After becoming friends with Jimmy, I think my friendship with Libby is over. But really, I can't blame her for being angry with me. It's me who should take the blame. For not coming on time to shop with her best friend but to be with her ex-enemy and icing cookies. I still don't know about Jimmy and I being friends again. I don't think that's official but I bet for forgetting about Libby and shopping, Libby would never forgive me. Ever.

Cindy sighed to herself and dropped her pen. She had no more deep thoughts in mind and so capped her special pink-ink pen decorated with pink, sky blue and white rhinestones all over the pen. She put her pen away and tucked her diary under her bed and laid on her bed

CINDY: (talking to herself out loud) If only I remembered. At least remembered to look at the time. Then shopping with Libby would have hit my mind. But I didn't. I can't believe after apologizing to Jimmy, we kinda become friends again and start icing Mrs. Neutron's palatable lemon cookies and end with a wrecked friendship with Libby, and after seven years. Why?


End file.
